


【旼光】日常

by CrystalVanilla



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: 主旼光，有微量星燮





	【旼光】日常

李旼赫很鬱悶。

服飾廣告的拍攝一結束，徐恩光便親熱地搭上任炫植與李昌燮的肩，與身旁的弟弟們大聲吆喝著要買宵夜回宿舍吃。他熱情地與身旁的人聊天，唯獨無視了想與他說話的李旼赫。

與鄭鎰勳一起經過了一段沉默車程，回到自己房間的李旼赫在連輸三局遊戲後，氣得扔掉滑鼠，把自己重重的摔在床上。拿起床邊充電中的手機一瞧，螢幕上果然一條回訊也沒有。忿忿地把手機丟回床頭，李旼赫怎麼想都不明白徐恩光為何要故意無視他，最近自己並沒有做錯什麼事啊！李旼赫越想越煩躁，最後決定什麼都不管的先來大睡一場。

 

× × × × ×

 

也許是因為有心事的關係，這夜他睡得不甚安穩。迷迷糊糊的睜開眼睛，讓他煩惱一整晚的容顏似乎出現在朦朧的視野中……仔細一聞，空氣中似乎飄著淡淡的酒味？

李旼赫一個激靈，從床上彈起來轉開了床頭燈，果然看見徐恩光正坐在他的床邊。平日裡總是笑臉迎人、開朗活潑的隊長此刻雙眼泛紅，眉頭微蹙，看起來一副快要哭出來的樣子。

「恩光？你怎麼來了？喝醉了嗎？」

李旼赫擔心地下床想扶起徐恩光，但與平日喝了酒後軟糯的樣子不同，今天的徐恩光格外地固執，任憑李旼赫怎麼哄怎麼拉都不起身。無計可施之下，李旼赫決定先去外面倒杯水進來，再想想要怎麼辦。

才剛邁開腳步，他的衣角就被輕輕地拉住了。李旼赫嘆了口氣，重新坐回床上。

「恩光啊......到底怎麼了？」

徐恩光沒有說話。他只是慢慢的抱住李旼赫。

李旼赫輕撫徐恩光的髮絲，心中對於戀人的投懷送抱有點意外。平常膽小害羞的恩光今天居然自己抱上來了？

「旼赫啊......對不起。明明知道那時候你只是為了拍花絮才故意那樣做的，但是我不知道為什麼很緊張，就對你生氣了。對不起......」

聽了徐恩光說的話，李旼赫才猛然想起來，的確在他擅自捧起恩光的臉做鏡頭效果時，恩光像僵住一樣面無表情，在那之後就開始無視他了。

其實當初恩光答應交往時就有跟自己約法三章，其中一項就是「不能在公開場合做親密動作」。自己居然因為一時興起就忘記了！李旼赫正欲開口道歉時，徐恩光又開口了。

「其實沒有要責怪你的意思，這件事我自己也太小題大作了。這陣子我們的回歸這麼成功，讓我越來越擔心我們這段關係，我──」

「恩光啊，我都知道。是我不好，你不喜歡的話我下次不會做了。」

李旼赫抱緊徐恩光。一想到敏感膽小的戀人因為自己的一時疏忽就獨自擔心了那麼久，李旼赫懊惱起自己的衝動與不成熟。兩人沉默了許久，徐恩光猶豫的開口了。

「我本來很害怕弟弟們與現場的工作人員會發現什麼，但後來吃宵夜時跟炫植聊了一下星材與昌燮的事，就突然想通了。他們在公開場合的相處比我們親密這麼多，粉絲們也沒有特別排斥，或許我們偶爾在鏡頭前親近一下也沒什麼的......吧？」

雖然當初答應交往後，徐恩光逃避過也迷茫過，但李旼赫是個耐心的好情人，在他小心翼翼的呵護容忍之下，徐恩光越來越習慣這段隱密的戀情。但是戀人般甜蜜的依賴溫存僅限私下他們獨處時。

李旼赫這次在鏡頭前的魯莽，讓連日行程緊湊沒睡好的他方寸大亂，又氣又急之下只能對著旼赫生悶氣。數小時後，望著手機上幾十則未讀訊息，徐恩光後悔了。旼赫一定很擔心自己，或許還會因此生氣......猶豫了一陣子，徐恩光還是來見李旼赫了。

「......旼赫啊這次真的是我不好，你還在生氣嗎？」

李旼赫看著神色緊張的戀人，慢慢垂下眼睛。

「恩光啊，你今天的無視讓我整天都很傷心，飯沒吃好、遊戲也輸了好幾場，現在更是因為你連覺也沒睡成呢～」

「咦可是我看你今天明明吃了不少飯......啊旼赫真的對不起，我錯了～就原諒我一次吧～」

「哼～好啦，所以趕快去洗個澡來陪我睡覺，這樣我就原諒恩光～」

李旼赫扶起還在嘟囔撒嬌的戀人，兩人一起進了浴室。

 

× × × × ×

 

「啊～真好真好～你們主唱過得真是太幸福了啊～」

鄭鎰勳吞下一口炸雞，又喝了一口燒酒，感嘆道。他身旁坐著一起喝酒吃肉的任炫植，還躺著睡到不省人事的李昌燮。

「不過還真是很感謝炫植哥把我叫來一起吃，辛苦工作了一整天就是要吃頓美味的宵夜才夠勁！」

任炫植微笑著跟他乾了杯。

「說起來，讓恩光哥自己去找旼赫哥沒問題嗎？旼赫哥今天心情很差耶，我跟他一起搭車回家時都快悶死了～」

「不用擔心那兩人，他們一下子就會和好的。」

鄭鎰勳本來想追問這哥哪來的自信心能篤定那兩人沒事，但瞥見任炫植的臉色後識相地趕緊閉了嘴。

「鎰勳啊，今天就不要回旼赫哥那了，我等等要出門散心，你睡我房間吧。星材等下會回家，我就不回來睡了。」  
「星材今天會回來啊？好吧，那哥慢走啊～」

雖然不知道陸星材回宿舍與任炫植不在家睡覺有什麼關聯，但鄭鎰勳實在是懶得揣測隊裡心思最深沉的兩人的私事。任炫植起身，拍了拍鄭鎰勳的肩，就逕自出門了。

很快的，鄭鎰勳就知道為什麼任炫植要大半夜的出門散心了。

 

× × × × ×

 

「咿啊～可惡！我總有一天一定要跟Peniel哥一樣一個人搬出去住！情侶什麼的最討厭了！！！」

躺在任炫植的床上，鄭鎰勳包著棉被都還能聽到隔壁房那兩人不知羞恥的噪音，他只能這樣憤怒地大喊。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> 隊內戀愛的最大受害者鄭總，我對不起你Q_Q  
> 這篇是看他們拍攝TBJ廣告的花絮，衍生出來的大腦洞XD


End file.
